my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yume Ryuuka
---- Yume Ryuuka (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a young teenager who is part of the infamous Ryuuka Family and is currently in training. She is also known as Akumu Ryuuka (KANJI, ROMAJI) due to her quirk, Long Inverted, that gives her a double appearance and personality. Yume is the daughter of Aoi Ryuuka, a well-known villain who was married into the Ryuuka family. With help from the family, Yume is currently training to become a 'professional' villain like most of her family members and plans to overtake the Media Division which is currently being run by TBA. Yume, being born in the Ryuuka Family, has always looked down on how she is treated as well as her parents. Her father was formerly the head of the Media Division but after marrying her mother he was branded not worthy for the job. As such she has unwarranted anger for TBA and does everything she can to clear her mum and dads' name. This is the main reason she wants to be the head of the Media Division. Before this dream, however, she had planned on being the head of the Technology Development Division as Yume believed that creating the technology tomorrow would influence the media of today. She did feel later that it was better to over throw the head and reclaim her fathers' worth while also gaining some of her mothers' as she always has felt like an outsider. Being a combination of her mother and fathers' quirk, Yume also takes part in a large amount of training. Not only does she need to learn how to control her Inversion abilities but she also needs to learn how to use her Long Physique to it's fullest. Without complete control, Yume flicks through two personas and as such is known by two names and two faces in the family. Akumu is seen as the villain of the family while Yume is viewed as almost a little sister, but is far more knowledgeable when it comes to media. Appearance TBA TBA TBA Personality and Traits Plan are everything. When a plan fails, Yume is seen in a state. She lives on a daily, monthly and yearly plan. Yume is horrible with kids. She has a strong dislike for anyone who views her parents in a different way. She still loves everyone. Bold, sometimes careless. Rushes into danger while also taunting the danger towards her. Smug and proud. Views herself as greater than anyone outside the family. Polar opposite with same goal. History Quirk Long Inverted (KANJI, ROMAJI) is part of the Long Physique (KANJI ROMAJI) family and is therefore a Transformation Quirk. Like most Long Quirks, Inverted follows the pattern of the user having a dragon form, however, this is one of the only Long Quirks to not have a Demi form. Instead, the user has two forms, both being of split personality and almost a separate entity of each. These split forms are inversions of each other in appearance, personality and generally presentation. Since the two do not share a memory, they are treated as two people with Yume being the main child, while Akumu being her double. Though both are female, this is the only similarity the two seem to posses. The two cannot physically speak to each other, and since they don't share a memory, conversations they have to themselves do not work, as such Yume's room is often filled with postage notes or random strings of paper as the two try to cooperate. This doesn't always work to plan as it is rather messy, creating a rather troublesome situation when it comes to work and battles. The two are very good at just assuming at times but miracles are not the best for the user to hope for. This inversions also causes problems for the user to use Long to it's greatest ability, that being it's power of transforming into a dragon. Not only do the two minds need to be in sync with each other, the two do not have great control over their Long ability and has not awaken the full power of it. As such they can only do rather basic abilities. Yume's Long form is also rather small compared to most in her family - if it is a weakness it hasn't been studied enough to make clear to the family. Even so, in her Long form, Yume is taller than humans, reaching to 7ft in length. Details on the abilities that Yume and Akumu can form is found on the quirk page and below in smaller detail. * Flight (KANJI, ROMAJI): Thanks to the fact of having wings on their back, the user can fly, however, they have only been seen going to small flights and often seen gliding more. Some call this type of flight as hoovering. Relationships Family= Aoi Ryuuka (KANJI, ROMAJI) is the mother of Yume and is a well-known villain who uses a quirk known as Inversion. |-| Others= CHARACTER (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Trivia * Yume is based on Dorothy from the anime series, PriPara * Akumu is based on Reona from the anime series, PriPara ** Reona and Dorothy are twins in their anime series. * The author considers Soulless 5, by ExileLord, to be the theme song of Yume and Akumu. ** The author sees the song being a perfect combination of Yume's planned and perfect attitude while blending with Akumu unpredictable and crazy feeling. Category:Females Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Villains